The present invention relates to a gamma radiation detector.
Gamma radiation detectors are particularly used in gamma cameras, which are particularly used for making gamma radiograms of a member containing a gamma radiation emitter, such as a radioactive element (for example .sup.131 I).
However, the hitherto used gamma cameras do not make it possible to obtain very good radiograms and this shortcoming is linked with the poor gamma ray/visible photon transformation ratio within the gamma radiation detector. Attempts have been made to use gamma cameras with image intensifiers, but the latter are difficult and costly to produce.
It is known that two-phase detectors with liquid-gaseous xenon or liquid xenon with a high stopping capacity create electrons which are attracted by an electric field in said gas to give visible or ultraviolet photons. However, the use of xenon in the liquid state is far from easy because it makes necessary the use of the detector in a horizontal position.